Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D! Hollow Soul: Fortune Cup Arc
by HollowOmega
Summary: A young man falsely accused for a crime he did not commit is thrown into the Facility. Here he meets a man by the name of Yusei Fudo and his life will Change in ways he did not expect. Yusei/Aki. Oc/Mina.


**New Domino City Court House**

**October 1st 2008**

**Defendants Lobby.**

**11:59 Am**

* * *

_"Man this is not looking good the evidence is all pointing against him what do I do..." A man in a clad lawyer like outfit asked himself as; he was looking over the documents wondering what there was to do. "HEY!" a voice shouted at, him as, he jumped turning around to see his client. His name was Raphael Colburn the sad part was...his prosecutor was his own father. "You sure you got this? My father is one of the best prosecutors in New Domino City. I still can't believe he is prosecuting me. I mean come on I am his son!" He snapped as a sweat dropped came over the lawyer's face looking at him._

_"I can't promise I will get you proven innocent Raphael but I won't go down without a fight." He explained with a smile as Raphael nodded towards his Lawyer with a smile. "Thanks Erick, against my father that's all I really can ask for." Raphael stated as Erick nodded with a grin. "The Trial is about to begin will the Defendant and his lawyer please step into the court room" an announcement was made as the two looked at each other before heading into the court room._

* * *

**Raphael's P.O.V.**

**My name is Raphael Colburn and what you just saw was my last moment of freedom in New Domino City. I was falsely accused of committing a robbery of Duel Runner parts in which I had no part in it. I only happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The trial only lasted a day but that was all the time my father needed to convict me. I now spend my time in The Facility. However, soon a simple meeting would change my life...**

* * *

Inside the Facility, Raphael was sitting in one of the cells for his time here until the door opens. "Hey thief, you got some roommates." The guard said as an old man with a grey shirt and a yellow vest jumped on one of the beds yelling home sweet home as a young male with spiked hair with blue eyes, a straight criminal marker, and a blue jacket. Inside he wore a black shirt with a strange red symbol in the middle of it. He also wore a pair of grey pants and orange knee pads followed by brown boots. Raphael lifted his head up to see the figures as he had bruises around his face and on his arms. "So who are you two?" Raphael asked knowing he was probably going to be with these guys for a while.

"Well, hey there, Kiddo. The name's Yanagi, collecting ancient relics is my game." He said with a grin as Raphael smiled but sweatdropped as he brought out his cards from multiple parts of his body. "Wanna see my treasure deck?!" He asked as Raphael sweat dropped. "Maybe some other time" He said Yanagi grinned putting them all away nodding as he looked up at the other one. "And you?" he asked.

"...Yusei Fudo." He replied calmly, trying his best to indicate he wished to be left alone without hurting Raphael's feelings. "Yusei, eh? Well welcome to facility hope you know how to duel kid so you don't end up like me. "Raphael stated pointing to himself obviously pretty badly beaten up since he had been here.

"Heh, don't worry, I can duel with the best of em." He chuckled softly. He wasn't trying to be arrogant by any means, but he just wanted to let them know that he could hold his own and shouldn't be taken lightly.

It was not long however before the trio had been taken out of their cells Yusei and Yanagi luckily were not ones being hurt. However Raphael was not so lucky basically being throw across the place like a rag a doll as his back slammed against the steps his head hitting the back of it. "Ugh!" Raphael groaned in pain as a man in a black shirt, brown vest, blue pants and shoes laughed. "I see you still haven't learned much about dueling yet Raphael. You need to shape up or you won't last long down here" He stated with a laugh.

"Hey you ok?" Yusei called out as Raphael nodded giving him the thumbs up. "Yeah I'm fine..." He groaned out in pain as Yusei turned towards the blue spiky haired dude. "What the hell was that for?! He hasn't even learned the game yet!" He snapped as the man laughed. "It's how things work around here kid. You duel well, you get respect. However you duel bad or not know how to duel at all you end up like Raphael here." He said with a smirk as Yusei growled under his breath not liking this man's attitude.

Standing up, Yanagi however was going crazy before he seemed to piss off the blue haired guy who was revealed as Bolt Tanner. It was sad to see it, but Yanagi more or less defeated himself as Raphael grasped his arm in pain growling as he saw Yanagi cry begging for his deck to see Tanner stepping on his cards. That was until Yusei pulled a move that basically tripped Tanner up making him fall on his ass as he slowly got up growling.

"Looks like you just earned yourself a duel" Tanner said growling as Yusei spoke to Yanagi without taking his eyes of Tanner. "Can I borrow your cards?" He asked as Yanagi looked shocked as Yusei turned around bending down. "I can see the true value of your treasure deck." He said as Yanagi gave a what? As Tanner looked shock as Yanagi handed Yusei the deck as he spoke. "So you think this Treasure deck is worthless? Then prove it Tanner." Yusei said as Tanner laughed looking at Yusei.

"Duel you with that deck? No, I want a challenge." He said with a smirk as Yusei spoke. "And you'll get one. You say we duel for respect here, right? We'll I think it's time you learned some yourself." Yusei said as Tanner could not help but smirk and laugh. "It's your funeral, Kid." He said with a laugh as Yusei spoke. "Hey, Raphael" He stated as Raphael looked up as he continued. "Pay close attention to this duel, because after this I'm going to teach you the game. Both sides" He said with a smile before frowning again turning to Tanner as they both activated their Duel disks. "Both sides?" Raphael asked himself in confusion.

As Raphael watched the duel go on as Yusei was able to counter Crystal skull's effect with Curse Reflection Doll after summoning the crystal skull despite Yanagi saying "Don't use the crystal skull!" His comment to that made Raphael sweat drop. "The Crystal Skull? Great idea." This duel was getting interesting. Boy, was Raphael right as following the summon Crystal Skull. Though things, took a turn for the worst as Tanner summoned Giant Ushi Oni. And destroyed not only the Crystal Skull but then attacked Yusei directly bringing him down to 1,400 life points.

"Yusei! You alright?" Raphael asked as Yusei just stood there as if the damage didn't faze him and nodded. "Trust me I got this Raphael. My move Draw!" Yusei stated drawing his next card as Raphael blinked. "Who is this kid anyways…?" He asked himself in shock. With Yusei's next move he saw him place a card face down and summon Ashoka Pillar in defense mode Raphael wondered how the hell he was going to pull this off with the old man's deck.

Tanner tried to attack only to activate Yusei's trap card totem pole as one hit his beast in the head blocking the attack as everyone in the arena gasped as Yusei spoke. "Keep them coming Tanner cause my trap card can block your attack up to three times." Yusei stated as Raphael's eyes widened in shock he was actually going to pull this off?

At least that was what he thought until Tanner pulled the trap Spider Web Castle followed by placing two cards face down and ending his turn. What happened next took Raphael by surprise. Yusei first uses the spell card Stonehenge and special summons Crystal Skull back from the grave yard taking 1000 life points of damage. Following that Raphael saw him activate Piri Reis Map. Due to this he was able to bring out Cabrera Stone. Next he special summoned it getting a weird look by Tanner once he asked why he did that he asked why he did that in which Yusei responded. "To win this Duel" As Raphael's eyes widened. How the hell was he going to pull this off with only 200 life points?!

"Now I activate the Spell card Triangle O! You see now that I have Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone on the field I can now play this." Yusei said as the triangle came out from under Yusei and began cracking everything on the field. "Every card on the field is now destroyed and any damage I would have received is dealt to you as damage!" Yusei stated as the rocks that got destroyed piled up on him dropping his Life points to 0. As the smoke cleared Raphael looked seeing Tanner on the ground defeated. "H-H-How did he do that without attacking?!" Raphael asked in shock as Yanagi jumped for joy. "That's the power of my treasure deck kiddo!" Yanagi said happily.

After stopping his goons from taking the cards he walked forward towards Yusei looking at him before looking at Raphael and Yanagi. "Hey, old man, sorry I stepped on your cards and Raphael. We will duel again once you know the game better." Tanner said with a grin as Raphael smiled giving him a thumbs up as Yanagi jumped with joy as he looked at Yusei. "So, kid, you got a name?" He asked as Yusei just looked at him. "It's Yusei" He stated as Tanner explained he wanted to see him make it to the top and wanted to help him get their as he nodded as they shook hands him agreeing.

"Alright you maggots break it up. Number 88, the chief wants to see you" He said with a grin. As Yusei looked on as he looked at the group of duelists who all nodded as Yusei went towards the cops who began dragging him to where they were going to take him.


End file.
